Make a Move for Love
by Candi Apl Sweet
Summary: Whatever happened to the normal sterotyped love story? You know smart girl helps jock guy and they fall in love! Well, lets go with that and twist it around.


Hi, here I am again, with a second fanfic I've decided to post up. In hopes I won't fail. Or while I'm getting a chapter up in another fanfic of mine, you can read up on this one. I've been thinking. Haha. Anyways, this is a future fanfic. Which means it takes place with the sons/daughters of the HP books. I hope you enjoy.

Make a Move for Love

* * *

Lela Malfoy, daughter of the famous Draco Malfoy, stands with her arms crossed over her chest. "Dad let me go!" The Hogwarts Express stands behind the two, just like the days when Draco was Lela's age. All of Lela's stuff was sitting besides her. Except her broom and her cargo bag, which was slung across her shoulder.

"Dad, I'm going to be late!" There were only four minutes left until the train started its journey to Hogwarts. She began taping her foot nervously against the pavement; afraid the train would leave without her. "What did you want to tell me?" she questioned quickly, glancing behind her at the steam billowing from the Hogwarts Express.

There was a grumpy look on Draco's older face. He seemed sad about what he was about to say, but he had to say it sooner or later. "Lela," he pronounced the name with a hint of annoyance.

"What?" Lela practically yelled at her father who had suddenly become way over protective of her since the death of her mother, only months earlier.

"You know I love you, but your grades are slipping, all because of that Quidditch, you devote more time to it than studying. Studying should come first, if your grades don't improve then I'm not allowing you on the team any longer."

She blinks, that was quick and blunt after all the hesitation," BUT I'M THE TEAM CAPTAIN!"

He cast his eyes away as he said his final words, "As long as you bring them up, I'll let you stay on. Now get going baby girl."

She turned on her heel and sped off onto the train, growling at what her father said. She just didn't like learning, unless it's on her own time and in her own way.

* * *

Lela made her way to her regular compartment; this was her sixth time riding the train to Hogwarts. The upcoming year loomed in front of her, she could hardly wait, a new year of Quidditch and boys. There were always new possibilities with that population.

As Lela propped her broom against the window, her old friend Marla gasped, "Once again girl, you've changed your look and look fabulous! Long, light, brown hair? Work it girl."

Lela smiles as she flips the end of her hair with a flick of her hand, "It's a new year, and only a brunette Lela can handle it."

"Did you change you eyes again? They really don't look good with that hair," Tallie, openly said, crossing her legs, like the bitch she is. Lela really hated her, but despite the dissing, Tallie adored Lela and did her homework for her. Lela's mind darts to what her father said.

Lela's wild green eyes glared at Tallie, "They're my natural color. The color my mother had!" she hissed.

"Well, fine," Tallie shrugged.

"Shut up, Tallie," Marla took stand, then directed her attention to Lela, "It was very dignified of you." she whispered, not really wanting to bring up the death.

Lela gave her a weak smile and silently turned to looked out the window, not really wanting to talk about her mum with them. She was so absorbed in that thought that she was quite startled to see a boy racing along side the train, jumping onto the back only seconds before it finally took off with great speed.

"Who was that?" Lela said to Marla, who also saw the boy jump onto the train; "he's hott!" she was happy to find such a cutie so quickly this year.

"That-that's-" she couldn't spit it out.

"Who?" Lela demanded, "I think I might make my move."

"It's Potter," she gapes.

"No frickin way," her hopes fall, what a disappointment. She had to have a feud with a possible love of her life. Ever since she was in her first year and he was in his second year, they've been spewing about every last detail. Like their fathers before them did.

"Apparently he's come back," Tallie remarked stupidly.

Devon Potter left Hogwarts with his famous father, Harry Potter and mother, Ginny Weasley to America in the summer after his second year. No one thought he'd come back after what was supposed to be his 5th year of Hogwarts.

'America's done him well,' she thought, to her self in pity.

"What a shame," slipped out of her mouth.

"What do you mean what a shame? You're not supposed to think he's good looking. That ruins the point of your feud with him!" Marla started and Tallie finished.

Lela stared at them, oops, she thought, "I don't know," she stands up. "I'm going to find Matt, he owes me a kiss," she winked as she left the compartment. Perfect save!

She hurriedly left the compartment and stalked down the aisle of the train, trying to remember which one she saw her fine friend Matt slip into earlier. She stopped at the one she thought it was, and slid it open. To her surprise, good and bad, there stood Devon Potter. She froze, and stood there, quickly going over her options; should she flirt? Or should she start the feud up right way? Better yet, why doesn't she do both?

"Welcome back, Potter."

He paused to look at her, "Who are you?"

Oh that's right her hair isn't the same as when she was a first year when she had short blond hair. Not to mention she matured.

"Malfoy. Lela Malfoy," she batted her eyes.

"God, time sure did change you," he shrugged off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed, suddenly becoming defensive. She was well aware, and could still remember Potter's mean comments.

"You're smart aren't you, figure it out on your own." Ouch that hurt.

So she did what any dignified Malfoy would do in a situation like that, she rolled her eyes and left the compartment. She wasn't in the mood for this.

* * *

Devon stayed in his compartment for most of the ride, remembering when he first met Lela Malfoy, she was different then, obviously her look, but now she seemed sad and depressed. Especially in her eyes, the part he paid most attention to when he saw her. During their quick chat, he had had a strange urge to go up and hug her.

He mentally frowned as he thought these insane thoughts. The feud never ended.

Looking out the window, Devon realized it had fallen dark; he changed into his new robes. Embracing them, happy to be back at Hogwarts. His other schools in America were alright, but they never compared to the famous Hogwarts, of course. These were where his best memories were. And for the rest of the train ride he sat back and recalled his first and second year of Hogwarts. Especially the second, it was more exciting: Lela was there.

Soon the Hogwarts Express came to a halt, he quickly stepped off the train, and he was starving and wanted to get to the castle fast. He found a carriage moments later, getting in alone once again.

Suddenly a girl appeared, she looked shock as she quietly said, "I didn't know you were in here," she droned.

"I don't mind, any company is good company in its own unique way," how poetic, Devon thought, what the heck was he blabbering about?

"Uh-huh," she murmurs. "Well, my friends snagged a carriage and there wasn't enough room for me. So I got into this one," she defended herself, not wanting it to appear as if she had suddenly taken to stalking him.

Devon nodded at the brunette Lela.

He studied at her for a moment, the first girl he met up at Hogwarts, and it's her.

They made it to the castle in peace, in which they both avoided looking and talking to one another.

The feast was wonderful, as always, Devon licked his lips and dug in. The people around him struck up conversation and he joined in.

"Let me tell you this; America has so much diversity its, its beyond amazing."

"So meet anyone that interest you?" a boy named Blake Finky plainly asked.

"Sort of."

"Who?"

"Lela," he scooped a load of mash potatoes and corn into his mouth.

"Malfoy?"

Devon nodded.

"Really, that's interesting. Do you like her as in friend or what?"

"I don't know, I'll tell you when I figure it out," he laughs and gives Blake a look that plain as day is telling him 'Tell anyone and die.'

Blake hesitates for a moment, "I wouldn't consider liking her. True the houses don't bicker as much, but every time the two get affectionate, everyone goes crazy.

Devon gave him another look, as to say, continue, but Blake just shrugged. He left it alone, he didn't like Lela like that, he was pretty sure of it. At least that's what he's trying to tell himself.

* * *

At first I was thinking, this is horrible! I mean I love the plot line and everything, but when I started typing it out. It just didn't sound good enough for you readers, then again. I always get this way. Until my beta reader Rachel Tessen or Siriusly Odd read over helped me out in a few places and told me it was good. I trust myself not to get horded (right word) by you people. Don't mind my grammar mistakes!

Candi Apl Sweet


End file.
